


And I Call You By Mine

by krad_Elric



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CMBYN - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Español, Gay, Italy, Love, M/M, Oliver (Call Me by Your Name) - Freeform, Oliver/Elio Perlman - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, S&M, Sequel, Sex, elio perlman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krad_Elric/pseuds/krad_Elric
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y las vidas de Timothée y Armie después de Call Me By Your Name han cambiado drásticamente. Las consecuencias de darle vida a un papel se hacen presentes.Ya nada es como antes y los dos añoran el antaño.Hasta que la historia continua y con ella el sueño.





	1. Después

El calor sobre la piel de su rostro se había vuelto insoportable en sólo segundos. Luchaba por no despertarse, quería seguir durmiendo en ese único y apacible momento en el que se sentía en las nubes. Un movimiento en su pecho y el peso de algo que finalmente lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Se removió el cabello y miró el pequeño espacio entre las cortinas por donde entraba la luz que lo había despertado. Cubrió un poco su rostro levantando una mano, y con ayuda de su otro brazo se incorporó un poco mirando hacia su pecho encontrándose con el brazo de Armie que dormía boca bajo junto a él. Su respiración suave y rítmica, sábanas anudadas, ropa por todo el suelo y el premio que había ganado la noche anterior tirado sobre la alfombra de la habitación como si se tratase de cualquier objeto de uso común. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su espalda y talló un poco sus ojos. La resaca ya no surtía efecto, pues en esas últimas semanas no había parado de asistir a fiestas y eventos de ese tipo; sin embargo, el despertar junto a él aún no se sentía del todo como algo natural, ya no más.

—Armie, despierta —empujó un poco con su brazo el cuerpo del mayor arrojando las sábanas con un pie y sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama.

—Un rato más.

—Son las doce del día —apenas terminó de decir la última palabra y Armie se levantó de un salto, empezó a buscar ropa en el closet tallándose de vez en cuando los ojos con el dorso de su mano y comenzó a vestirse mientras era observado por los ojos de Timmy que tomaba asiento en una silla que a veces servía de mesa frente a la cama. Sus ojos se detenían a ver como se movía su cuerpo contorsionándose para meterse en la playera y los jeans de mezclilla. Adoraba ver como se vestía casi tanto como cuando se quitaba la ropa. Hoy sería uno de esos días donde tendría que correr y el irse a la cama acompañado, pero desayunar solo, se estaba volviendo cotidiano.

Se terminó de amarrar las agujetas y levantó el rostro para mirar al de Timmy. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él levantando su mentón con dos dedos para depositar un beso suave que poco a poco subió de intensidad mientras Timothée se ponía de pie y sus manos se movían debajo de su playera acariciando cada parte que podía. Una mano en su nuca, la otra enredándose en su cabello; y así como comenzó, se terminó.

Una media sonrisa, ojos azules entrecerrados y un —te veo después.

No había necesidad de más palabras pues todas ya habían sido dichas antes. Esto era algo que sucedía de vez en cuando y ambos lo sabían, no era más que una amistad con sexo casual que había sido la consecuencia de encarnar un papel que únicamente se iba a quedar en la pantalla porque en la vida real, la vida era mucho más difícil y diferente de lo que Oliver o Elio pudieron creer. La puerta de la entrada se cerró y Timothée se quedó inmóvil mirando por unos segundos el lugar donde antes había estado Armie entre sus sábanas. Miró alrededor observando el premio y recordó la cena, la premiación, la fiesta, la gente y cuando llegaron a su casa. Recogió la camisa y el saco que Armie había usado el día anterior y en ese momento su celular timbró.

—¿El traje?

—El traje, mandaré a alguien más tarde por él. Si no lo regreso en buenas condiciones tendré que pagarlo. —Sonrió.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo mientras recogía el pantalón de igual forma y arrojaba todo con poco cuidado sobre la cama para dirigirse a la cocina por un poco de café.

—¿Te veo el Domingo?

—Duh, obvio —bromeó pues era más que obvio que se verían debido a que era la próxima premiación y ambos estaban nominados. Una risa por parte de Armie y un silencio incomodo de esos que se hacían presentes últimamente.

—Saluda a Elizabeth por mí —finalizó para colgar el celular y proseguir con su camino.

Nunca había hecho eso, jamás le había colgado el teléfono quedándose con la última palabra, jamás se había quedado callado mientras él se vestía y se iba, jamás se había quedado con una sensación como esa. No era la primera vez que todo eso sucedía, y seguramente no era la última pero, ¿qué lo hacía tan diferente ahora?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó una sonrisa repitiéndose que quizá estaba haciendo las cosas aún más grandes de lo que eran. Un segundo café, algunas llamadas, un vistazo a sus próximas citas y apariciones, y todo continuó como los últimos días de premiaciones. Días de entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, ahora ambos sabían como manejarlas con maestría mezclando un poco de la realidad con lo políticamente correcto; cenas y más fiestas, noches de alcohol y risas; una caricia por debajo de la mesa y una que otra noche de hacer el amor. Nada podía ir mejor para ambos, Timothée al fin estaba recibiendo el merito que merecía y Armie al fin tenía más credibilidad.

Nuevos proyectos, un par de películas, algunos viajes a otras premiaciones; más reconocimientos y más contratos. Así siguió por meses. De repente Timmy tenía que marcharse a grabar lejos y Armie se quedaba porque así debía ser. Pronto las cenas en familia con sus hijos, Timothée y Elizabeth ya no eran tan comunes como antes. Algunas llamadas por teléfono, mirar a Timmy hablar de él en las entrevistas, los mensajes que cada vez se hacían más esporádicos comenzaron a ser insuficientes.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se habían prometido disfrutarlo mientras podían, se habían prometido no pensar en el futuro y no preocuparse por lo que sucedería, pero el ahora ya no era como antes, era insuficiente, el ahora se sentía como un espacio que ya no se podía rellenar tan fácilmente.

—Amor, Timmy está por salir, date prisa —sonó la voz de Elizabeth que estaba sentada en la sala mientras alimentaba a uno de sus hijos. El televisor estaba encendido. Timothée saldría en uno de esos programas de entrevistas, esta vez hablando sobre una de sus nuevas películas que estaba próxima a estrenarse. Terminó de servirse un poco de whiskey y fue a la sala sonriéndole a sus hijos y a los invitados que estaban ahí. Intercambió unas palabras con un amigo, rió un poco y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Timmy fue presentado por el conductor y al ver su sonrisa de par en par, su cabello revuelto y más largo, sintió su piel enchinarse. Aún hablaba rápido y se miraba nervioso, sonrió. Al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban, repentinamente miró la pulsera que le había regalado hace ya mucho tiempo y que aún cargaba consigo.

"Esta es una pregunta que todo el mundo quiere saber. Me han estado bombardeando tus fans en twitter al respecto y me siento obligado al preguntarte. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Armie? Estábamos tan acostumbrados a verlos siempre juntos y ahora que tienen proyectos diferentes y que han seguido sus vidas, ¿cómo es su relación después del éxito de Call Me By Your Name? ¿Siguen en contacto? ¿Siguen siendo tan amigos como antes? ¿Aún se llaman por su nombre?." Risas.

"Bueno, vaya... Dijiste una pregunta." Más risas. "Todo sigue normal ambos tenemos nuevos proyectos y así es esto."

"¿Hace cuanto no se ven?" Timmy comenzaba lucir incómodo.

"Algunos meses."

"¿Lo extrañas?"

"Mucho." Salió naturalmente de su boca y sin quererlo su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar su propio asombro. "Ya no tengo quien me moleste todos los días." Intentó aminorar el peso de ese "mucho" con un poco de humor. Algo que Armie notó. No había mueca ni movimiento de él que no conociera.

Elizabeth volteó a mirarlo sonriendo pero no como alguien que te mira y sonríe con camaradería, sino más bien en una forma condescendiente. Armie respondió a la sonrisa como sólo él podía hacerlo y siguió mirando.

"¿Hablan todos los días?"

Timmy puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, estaba desarmado. Armie dio un trago más y se terminó la bebida.

"Todos los días, es decir, es Armie Hammer." Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, ademanes nerviosos y llegaron los aplausos.

La entrevista prosiguió enfocándose en la película nuevamente por algunos minutos más, y finalmente terminó. Detestaba cuando indagaban tanto y odiaba aún más no poder mentir porque él sabía perfectamente que no era capaz hacerlo, y le molestaba aún más haber dicho todo eso porque también sabía que lo estaría mirando y que, como cada vez que no decía la verdad, él lo sabría y utilizaría eso en su contra.

Esperó unos minutos en la sala detrás del set para que llegaran por él, tomó una botella con agua y su celular vibró.

—Mentiroso.

—Chúpame el pito —respondió mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

—Lo haría con gusto pero has estado evitándome. Sweet tea. —Voz casi murmurando, arrastrando las palabras, extrañaba tanto escucharlo de esa forma.

—¿Nunca vas a olvidarlo?

—Nunca. —Una pausa. —Me da mucho gusto verte en televisión —silencio. —¿Estamos bien? — preguntó al no obtener respuesta alguna por un largo tiempo.

—Estamos bien, Armie. —Se escuchó un poco de movimiento y después la voz de Elizabeth —¿Es Timmy? —más movimiento —¡Timmy! ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Elizabeth! Qué gusto escucharte, estoy bien, bastante ocupado, ¿los niños cómo están?

—Creciendo, extrañan al tío Timmy. Preguntan mucho por ti, no te desaparezcas tanto.

—Prometo no hacerlo.

—Te paso a Armie, deben tener mucho de que hablar y no quiero interrumpir, sólo quería saludarte y saber que te encuentras bien. Te mando besos.

El sentimiento era indescriptible, pertenecía a su familia sin quererlo, lo trataban con amor, estaban orgullosos de él y sin más, habían crecido muy dentro de él en formas diferentes. Pero ambos buscaban su bien. Habló por algún tiempo más con él, se ponían al corriente y todo parecía como si ni un sólo día hubiera pasado. Le costaba admitirlo pero permanecer mucho tiempo sin él era tortuoso y agobiante. En esos momentos no podía más que agradecer tenerlo como amigo, como mentor, como alguien especial al que podía acudir y con el cual, sin importar que el tiempo pasara y la distancia incrementara, con el cual hablar porque sabía todo de él y decidía no juzgarlo.

Cálido, se sentía cálido.

Colgó el teléfono y se encamino a su hotel; los mensajes entre ellos no paraban. Fotografías y muchas sonrisas. Había demasiado que quería poder expresar y que simplemente no podía verbalizar. A veces quería decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, lo mucho que extrañaba tenerlo cerca aunque no hablaran, aunque no se miraran, aunque no durmieran en la misma cama. Extrañaba con desesperación los días de grabación en Italia cuando el sol se ponía en lo alto y en el descanso ambos se sentaban a tomar algo refrescante. Uno junto al otro, sin necesidad de decir nada, pues en la escena recién terminada de grabar sus personajes ya habían dicho mucho.

Más días pasaron y más llamadas en las que Timmy daba pie a la charla. No había un tema en concreto; el clima, las labores del día, las grabaciones y los encuentros con fans; los hijos, Elizabeth, recuerdos. Cada semana que pasaba se volvía mucho más difícil escuchar su voz y no poder extender la mano para tocarlo aunque fuera un rose que le dijera que lo que sucedió una vez entre ellos era real.

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en cuándo había sido la primera vez que se dio cuenta que Armie significaba mucho más que una mera amistad para él. Quizá había sido durante la grabación o en las cenas con Luca. No, había sido mucho antes, cuando recién se habían conocido. Había algo en él que hacía de toda la experiencia algo excitante, y mientras los días pasaban y la película se filmaba no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la piel de Elio que a la vez era la suya que a la vez era de Oliver que a la vez era de Armie.

Cuando finalmente pudo dormir, soñó con aquel momento después de grabar, cuando tomó una ducha, salió a cenar con el reparto y luego a caminar con Armie hablando un poco de sus personajes y la construcción de su interacción. Armie tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó sin avisar entre las calles de Italia. Él siguió el beso pensando que era una forma improvisada de ensayo. Para ese momento ya no era incómodo y ya no era ajeno. Eran Oliver y Elio. Su manos subieron hasta su rubio cabello y sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo que lo obligó a retroceder y recargarse contra una pared detrás de él, exactamente como sucedería en la próxima escena a grabar. Levantó el rostro y se dejó hacer lo que él quisiese.

"Timmy" susurró en su oído y fue en ese momento en el que lo supo.

No había sido únicamente cosa suya. Se había vuelto camaleónico, había días en los que no estaba seguro si se trataba de él mismo o de Elio o de Armie o de Oliver. Se había vuelto una realidad que había sido plasmada en cinta con un nombre diferente, con una emoción delirante y con una audiencia que no hacía más que facilitar que lo que pasara entre ellos fuera captado por la cámara. EL dolor de Elio se había vuelto su dolor, los labios de Oliver también se habían vuelto su hogar, y entre felicitaciones por una excelente ejecución e interpretación, la desesperación de no poder controlarlo lo torturaba en sus momentos de soledad. Hasta que Armie se acercó a él y entonces ya no estaba solo. Armie estaba con él y entendía su sentir porque también era el suyo. Una experiencia única en la que ambos eran cómplices, testigos y perpetuadores.

Esos meses en Italia se habían vuelto un antes y un después en sus vidas porque sus personajes se adentraban en su piel y entonces lograban lo que muy pocos. Fundirse con ellos. Era perfecto y deslumbrante y se sentía correcto. Verdaderamente era un sueño.

Hasta que la realidad se hizo presente y con ella trajo su principal efecto. Repentinamente Armie se comportaba diferente al grabar, se veía molesto e irritable y Timmy lo podía notar, pero era únicamente lo que había logrado ver, pues su concentración sólo estaba en él. En como lo evitaba a la hora de cenar sin llegar a ser descortés, en como ya no hablaban después de grabar y en como su mirada ya no se encontraba con la suya en la distancia. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento todos en el set se habían comportado diferente cuando estaba por terminar la grabación. No había puesto demasiada atención a que esa película había tocado a mucha más gente de la que ellos hubieran creído, que su interpretación había sido tan genuina que todo el que estaba detrás de cámara se había vuelto testigo de un breve momento en el que dos seres se encontraban a la mitad del camino. Elio y Armie, Timothée y Oliver.

Un mes después y un viaje a L.A.

Una nueva película y su nombre ya era conocido por muchos. Aún no se acostumbraba a los halagos y a la atención. Daría una rueda de prensa para promocionar su nuevo filme próximo a estrenarse.

Tomó su equipaje de mano y bajó del avión. Llamó a Armie para que pudiera verlo ese día temprano; sin embargo, no pudo. Un compromiso le impedía verlo ese día, quizá mañana. Timmy entendió y todo transcurrió normalmente, hasta la rueda de prensa. Su coanfitrión, que protagoniza también la película con él, decidió que Timothée sería su mejor amigo, y Timmy le correspondía. Se llevaban muy bien fuera de la pantalla puesto que en la película su relación no era la mejor. Hablaron sobre el rodaje, invitaron a todos a verla, respondieron preguntas y al salir fueron fotografiados juntos, riendo, compartiendo y disfrutando mientras desayunaban y daban un paseo por L.A. A Timmy para ese momento le tenían sin cuidado las cientos de relaciones que le inventaban o los distintos emparejamientos que había tenido con sus coprotagonistas, así que tomaba con gracia y optimismo cualquier pregunta relacionada con Taylor.

Un mensaje más para Armie y no hubo respuesta. Seguramente debía estar ocupado y a decir verdad lo que más le había emocionado de viajar a L.A. era verlo.

"Siento no haber podido verte hoy" su celular iluminó toda la habitación despertándolo en el acto. Miró la hora, 3:45 a.m.

"Está bien" respondió al mensaje y dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza contra la almohada. Miró a Taylor acostado en el sofá dormido de igual forma. Habían estado platicando un buen rato hasta que el sueño los venció. Se puso de pie y salió al balcón a fumó un cigarrillo. Entendía perfectamente que tenía una vida al igual que él y que estas cosas pasan.

"Me muero por verte" eran este tipo de palabras las que descolocaban a Timmy, y no porque Armie lo hiciera intencionalmente, sino porque no sabía que sentido darles. Pensaba que lo había hecho como cualquier amigo que extraña a otro amigo que no ha visto hace mucho tiempo, pero también esperaba a que hubiera sido con la connotación que él quería darle en la que cuatro palabras significaban mucho más. Manos sobre su piel, labios, sudor, noches acurrucados y una emoción palpitante y creciente.

Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y guardó su celular por un momento mientras pensaba con más detenimiento en lo que sentía, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y después se deshizo de el.

A la mañana siguiente salió a desayunar con Taylor y nuevamente más fotografías de ellos dos. Taylor ni se inmutaba. Ese día tenían planes de ir a los bolos, quizá comer y después alguna fiesta. No había respondido al mensaje de Armie y no porque no quisiera. No sabía que decirle que no supiera ya.

Al salir del lugar, subieron al auto donde Taylor iba al volante, subió la música y en ese momento su celular timbró. Miró la pantalla y era Armie.

—Hey, Armie.

—No respondiste anoche.

—Lo sé, me quedé dormido. —Mintió.

—Por la tarde iremos a comer a Florentinos, sería excelente que pudieras acompañarnos.

Timmy pensó un poco y dudó en aceptar, ya tenía otros planes. —Ahí estaré.

—Muero por verte —la llamada finalizó abruptamente. Se quedó mirando la pantalla sin ver realmente perdiéndose entre esas palabras.

—¿Armie Hammer? —preguntó Taylor.

—Sí

—Cool

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer a Florentinos?

—Seguro

Un café, una dona y un paseo. Bastantes risas y autógrafos. No contaba el tiempo hasta volverlo a ver pero pensar en ello le causaba estremecimientos, no importaba que no estuvieran solo, no importaba que fuera meramente una reunión entre amigos, eso era mucho más de lo que podía esperar.

Regresaron al hotel, se ducharon, un poco de televisión y después estaban listos para dirigirse al restaurante. Le encantaba ese lugar y sabía porqué Armie lo había escogido; la ambientación y la comida les recordaban a las piazzettas donde muchos meses atrás grabaron, comieron y platicaron juntos. Sabía que ese lugar significaba mucho para Armie, pues para él así lo era. Se adentró y miró a lo lejos a Elizabeth con esa sonrisa que sólo ella puede brindar y levantando una mano lo saludó. Ojos azules se encontraron con verdes. Escalofríos y piel erizada. Pero el rostro de Armie cambió cuando Taylor apareció en la escena.

Timmy saludó con gran alegría a ambos, los abrazó y disfrutó tenerlos en sus manos después de bastante. Presentó a Taylor y la primera en saludarlo fue Elizabeth, declarándose su fan y comentando lo mucho que disfrutaba su trabajo. Armie sonrió y sacudió su mano.

Platicaron sin parar, únicamente haciendo pausas para comer, para beber o para reír. Timmy relataba sobre lo que había sucedido en la grabación con Taylor entre carcajadas y como había sido que su amistad había comenzado, ambos reían mientras Elizabeth no paraba de preguntar. Los platos fuertes llegaron, una botella de vino para brindar por la amistad y el éxito de sus producciones. Armie miraba profundamente a Timmy mientras hablaba y podía darse cuenta ocasionándole un poco de nerviosismo. Charlaban como usualmente lo hacían por teléfono o como en antaño cuando promocionaban Call Me By Your Name, verdaderamente parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Timothée aprovechó un momento en el que Armie fue al baño y Elizabeth y Taylor charlaban sobre una de sus películas para ir a fumar un poco al área de fumadores que constaba de una terraza con muchos focos colgados y algunas antorchas que muy probablemente en la noche se verían impresionantes; bancas de hierro y arbustos que cubrían los ventanales. Encendió su cigarrillo y metió la mano libre en su bolsillo. No se había dado cuenta cuánto necesitaba un momento a solas hasta que estaba ahí. Exhaló el humo y levantó la vista a los edificios.

—Moría por verte —sonó la voz inconfundible detrás de él.

—Aquí estoy —ladeó un poco el rostro y giró, su faz se contrajo en una sonrisa genuina y sincera. Avanzó unos pasos y siendo cuidadoso de no quemarlo lo abrazó recargando su rostro contra su pecho. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y regresó al lugar que pertenecía.

—Hay algo que siempre he admirado de ti. Eres claro como el cristal, un libro abierto. —Timmy no entendía bien de dónde había salido eso ni a donde iba, así que únicamente se limitó a mirarlo extrañado.

—Okay, wow , ¿gracias? —sonrió completamente.

—Creí que vendrías solo.

—No pensé que hubiera algún problema.

—No lo hay.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo.

—No lo habías mencionado.

—No pensé que debía hacerlo.

—Antes me contabas todo.

—No hay nada que contar, somos amigos.

—Los amigos no te miran como él te ve.

—¿Me estás sermoneando? ¿Debería empezar a llamarte papá Hammer? —risas.

—Sólo quiero que entiendas que eres muy valioso y que debes tener cuidado.

—¿Cuidado de qué? —levantó un poco la voz sin perder la sonrisa curiosa.

—No quiero que te lastimen.

—Estas exagerando.

—Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, no todos merecen ver lo que hay dentro de esa cabeza tuya.

—¿Y tú sí? —las palabras salieron sin pensarlas, la sonrisa de Timothée desapareció ante su propio comentario. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Disculparse? ¿Explicarse? Repentinamente una mano de Armie lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él un poco más.

—¿Lo tocas igual que a mí? —dijo casi en un susurro grave y letal con esa mirada que lo penetraba hasta hacerle un hoyo en el centro de su ser.

—¡Ahí están! Si prefieren podemos continuar la charla aquí afuera —sonó la voz de Elizabeth dulce y alegre mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Armie inmediatamente soltó el brazo de Timmy y le sonrió como si nada. Siempre le había admirado eso, era capaz de cambiar dependiendo con quien estaba de un momento a otro, podía ocultar perfectamente lo que pensaba y lo que sentía. Él no podía, y temía que en su rostro se filtrara lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Regresaron a la mesa y terminaron la botella de vino, platicaron un poco más y partieron caminos. No hubieron mensajes incómodos ni llamadas nocturnas, no hubieron entrevistas ni visitas. Alguno había cruzado una raya que no sabían que existía. La omisión era su forma de expresar lo desarmados que estaban, el tiempo pasaba nuevamente y uno ya no estaba en la vida del otro. Simplemente dejaron de ser.

Hasta que una llamada cambió todo.

—Hola.

—¡Timmy! ¡Qué alegría escuchar tu joven voz!

—¿Luca? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí Timmy —risas. —Estoy en Nueva York, necesito verte, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.


	2. Nudos

Timothée había estado meditando por bastante tiempo si debía aceptar la oferta. Le llevo semanas y unos cuantos meses en los cuales había optado por no darle mucha importancia al asunto que, después de todo, era una mera idea. No había nada concreto, de nada serviría desgastarse pensando en algo que aún no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Ese era su argumento cada vez que pensaba en las posibilidades que se habían abierto después de esa platica por teléfono que tuvo con Luca hace un par de meses.

No se sentía preparado para dar un veredicto, simplemente habían muchas variables y pensar en todo eso se volvía abrumador. Pero aún ahora que había decidido evitar a Armie a pesar de que era muy insistente en que necesitaba verlo, se rehusaba a prestarle más atención de la que debía. Había postergado las reuniones, tardaba en regresar las llamadas y daba largas evitando a toda costa imaginarse nuevamente encarnando a Elio. Por suerte estaba en medio de un proyecto, y podía justificar de alguna forma su ausencia, pero no pasaba un día en el que no sintiera la incomodidad de una nueva aguja en su espalda.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al mantenerse ausente?

Taylor lo miró nuevamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras cargaba dos platos con sándwiches y los colocaba en una silla junto al televisor. Abrió la puerta de cristal y notó que hacía más frío de lo usual; Timmy ni se inmutó, simplemente se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y exhaló mirando hacia la calle. Repentinamente sintió algo sobre sus hombros y después calidez, miró de lado a lado y observó a Taylor que se había quitado la chaqueta para colocársela y cubrirlo del frío.

También estaba ese asunto.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente en el restaurante con Timmy. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia a la nula comunicación que tenían desde ese momento, pero después de la cena con Luca donde le había dicho sus planes para la secuela de Call Me By Your Name, no había pasado ni un solo día en el que no intentara comunicarse con él. Inclusive le había pedido al mismo Luca que lo persuadiera de devolverle las llamadas, pero su única respuesta fue:

"Arregla tu desastre Hammer."

El sólo pensar en volver a Roma, en sentir la humedad en su piel, en revivir el sueño; pensar en entrar nuevamente a ese mundo tan perfecto que se sentía casi etéreo, hacía que su piel se erizara y una sonrisa genuina se escapara de sus labios. Imaginar tenerlo en sus brazos y verlo despertar en las mañanas y oler su piel por las noches era embriagante y excitante. Era como ofrecerle la libertad una vez más a un esclavo.

Conocía perfectamente a Timmy, no podían pasar mucho tiempo separados y menos ahora que la propuesta estaba en la mesa, sabía que sería una tentación y una nueva oportunidad. Sabía que lo anhelaba tanto como él lo hacía y por eso seguía insistiendo.

En roma entraron como desconocidos, como actores perfectamente capaces de representar su papel, pero al marcharse se llevaron más que las emociones de sus personajes, se llevaron parte de Roma misma, parte de Elio, parte de Oliver, parte de Luca, parte de André y parte de todo aquel que haya presenciado la unión de dos almas.

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían complicado tanto?

Timmy sabía que para Armie esto no significaba nada, y él no estaba seguro a qué se refería con "esto". Sabía que él ya era más experimentado y que podía diferenciar perfectamente entre una cosa y otra. Podía ser su Armie el que lo abrazaba por las noches y hundía su rostro en su pecho, y podía ser el Armie amigable que lo invitaba a las cenas entre amigos y a convivir con sus hijos.

Ahora mejor que nunca entendía a Elio, y no sólo porque la situación era similar, sino porque Timothée y Elio eran la misma persona con diferentes nombres. Nunca imaginó que el éxito en su carrera como actor iba a venir con un precio tan alto.

—¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

—No, lo siento si te desperté

—¿En qué piensas tanto?

—Nada en especial —titubeó.

—¿Es sobre nosotros? —se acomodó recargándose en un brazo para mirarlo mejor —. No quiero que te sientas culpable ni que le des tantas vueltas, te aseguro que si no estás cómodo...

—De verdad no es lo que piensas, Taylor— sonrió y tomó su mano libre entre las suyas y comenzó a besar sus nudillos con cuidado.

Ese chico se había portado impecable con él, como su amigo, su confidente, su compañero. Lo cuidaba y lo procuraba sin importarle que la gente los mirara o hablara de ellos, hablaba maravillas de él frente y fuera de la cámara y le daba todo el espacio que necesitaba. Lo acompañaba en sus momentos de soledad y lo protegía desde lejos si así lo necesitaba. Estaba seguro que estar con él sería una experiencia muy gratificante y que incluso sería algo que valdría la pena vivir. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse hipócrita porque sabía que esos besos que le daba no le pertenecían, y sabía que en las noches cuando lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho, no era su calor el que lo hacía sentirse en paz. Sabía que estaba jugando el mismo juego en el que prometió y juró jamás ser participe. Pero él entendía toda la situación, y cada vez que sentía que no tenía donde caer miraba a su lado y ahí estaba dispuesto a atraparlo. Se detestaba por darle lo que pedía pero no de forma genuina. Taylor se merecía mucho más y eso le hacía sentirse repugnante.

Su celular iluminó la obscura habitación mientras vibraba en la mesa junto a la cama. Los ojos de Timmy naturalmente se posaron sobre el objeto y en ese momento Taylor tomó su distancia.

Él entendía.

 

 

 

Firmar autógrafos le encantaba. Estar cerca de sus fans y ver que todos apreciaban su trabajo y que además, se tomaban el tiempo de ir a verlo en los eventos públicos y tomarse una foto o mandarle buenos deseos por las redes sociales era algo que verdaderamente causaba un efecto positivo en él. Nunca le prestaba demasiada atención para no perder el suelo, trataba de comportarse de forma humilde y agradecida pues todo su trabajo era retribuido por la gente. Ese día iría a la premier de su más nueva película que al igual que algunos de sus proyectos pasados era independiente. Ya había demasiada gente esperándola y para ese momento era un nombre consentido en los tabloides y en cualquier lugar relacionado al cine. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver su rostro en revistas, en afiches, en portadas de libros y discos. Había firmado varios duraznos, muchas playeras y también había encontrado tatuajes con su nombre. De alguna forma era irreal pero sentir la energía de toda esa gente que se movía porque él era capaz de transmitir tan fielmente una emoción, era lo que más disfrutaba, la mejor recompensa; y aunque él no lo veía del todo, todas las demás personas sí.

—Llegaré tarde, después de la premier tengo una cena

—Ok, cool. Cuídate, avísame cualquier cosa

Estaba por despedirse de Taylor acercándose peligrosamente a él cerca de la alfombra roja cuando los flashes y los gritos comenzaron a llenar cada espacio del auto, aún con las ventanas arriba la excitación era incontrolable.

Simplemente lo miró, le sonrió y bajó después de que le abrieran la puerta. Miró un segundo sobre su hombro y ahí estaba la sonrisa que siempre le brindaba que le daba seguridad. Saludó, brindó una enorme sonrisa a todos y se acercó a los fans que le gritaban. Tomó fotografías suyas y las firmó al igual que recibió varios dibujos y cartas que después leería. Se tomó selfies y respondía preguntas, algunas bastante subidas de tono pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

Hasta llegar con los paparazzi.

—¡Timmy! ¿Es verdad que te negaste a participar en la secuela de Call Me By Your Name?

Fue la única pregunta que llamó su atención. Inmediatamente el ruido se incrementó y los fans comenzaron a alebrestarse. Guardó sus comentarios y prosiguió con su camino saludando y sonriendo.

¿Cómo se enteraban de asuntos tan privados?

La proyección fue normal, la película era considerada un éxito como casi todas en las que él era parte del cast. Al salir aún había mucho ruido y finalmente sólo quedaba la cena para sus colegas y amigos. Celebrarían un éxito más en sus carreras y brindarían por un excelente trabajo.

Creyó que todo iba a ser como usualmente lo era y pasaría un rato agradable, pero inevitablemente las preguntas sobre la secuela, sobre Armie, sobre Taylor no tardador en aparecer. Estar en el centro de la atención tiene sus desventajas.

No es que no supiera como responder y dar una respuesta sin ventilar muchos detalles, tampoco es que la curiosidad que tenían las personas fuera mala. El asunto era que para él se sentía como si le exprimieran limón en la herida porque a pesar de que él quisiera mantenerse ocupado y ausente del tema, inevitablemente éste llegaba a buscarlo y golpearlo en el rostro.

No sabía si estaba dispuesto a volver a Roma. No sabía si quería escuchar como pensaban realizar la secuela o si sería apegada a la idea original. No sabía si quería volver a estar con Armie Hammer de esa forma porque lo quisiera o no, él era principalmente el motivo por el cual se negaba tanto a afrontar el asunto y terminar con todo eso de una vez. Le costaba inclusive pensar en su nombre, se había vuelto un fantasma que cada vez que se presentaba, cubría con muros y puertas para no tener que pensar y sentir y dar explicaciones y resoluciones que aún no sabía como plantear.

Era su mecanismo de defensa.

 

 

 

La velada terminó y el iba a casa, subió un par de fotos a instagram compartiendo momentos de la velada y no pudo evitar leer algunos comentarios que hablaban de él.

La gente le preguntaba sobre Armie, sobre su relación con Taylor. Le mandaban mensajes de amor y de apoyo.

Realmente era abrumador.

Al llegar a su departamento encendió la luz esperando encontrar a Taylor; sin embargo el lugar estaba vacío. Se recostó un poco y no se molestó ni en quitarse la camisa, a decir verdad estaba un poco ebrio y sin quererlo se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar miró una enorme taza de café frente a él, junto, una nota.

 

 

_"Dúchate, apestas._

_Dejé el desayuno en el microondas._

_Vuelvo noche._

_Taylor_

 

 

 

Miró su traje perfectamente doblado sobre la silla/mesa y observó que llevaba puesta una pijama que por el patrón de avioncitos debía de ser de Taylor, él no tenía tan malos gustos. Sonrió.

Tomó su celular para mirar la hora y vio un sin fin de mensajes en la pantalla. Muchos de amigos, algunos de su padre, incluso de Saoirse diciéndole que tenía que hacer la secuela, exigiéndole que DEBÍA hacer la secuela. Buscó un poco de qué hablaba y finalmente dio con el link, al abrirlo observó una entrevista que había dado Armie en persona esa mañana hablando sobre el tema.

_"Luca ya lo ha platicado conmigo, no puedo decir mucho pero será jodidamente increíble. Los planes están sobre la mesa, Luca y James ya están trabajando en el proyecto y lo único que falta es Timmy."_

Al escuchar su nombre su piel se erizó, podía ver sus ojos azules enfocarse en la cámara que a la vez se enfocaba en sus propios. Sabía que el maldito lo había hecho publico para obligarlo a responder y sucumbir a la presión. Lo conocía perfectamente y no podía negar que eso le encantaba y le aterraba porque conocía hasta sus lugares más vulnerables.

Mirar esos ojos azules en el celular le confirmaban que no importara en donde quisiera ocultarlo, él siempre lo iba a buscar.

Se cubrió la boca con una almohada y soltó un grito grave en el cual se escuchaba el sonido de la derrota. Soltó unos cuantos golpes y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Tecleó unos cuantos dígitos y esperó.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué tienen en mente?


	3. Arrebato

Mientras leía las oraciones y le daba voz a Elio una vez más, Timothée se encontraba con un viejo amigo que creyó no volvería a ver. No, era aún más profundo que eso, era como si leyera a quien solía ser y que decidió abandonar para convertirse en alguien más.

Era la tercera vez que leía el guión porque simplemente la historia era todo aquello que se negaba a ver, era la respuesta y era la forma correcta en la que la historia debía seguir, o quizá era el rumbo que sin quererlo su vida también debía tomar. Estrujó el papel con fuerza y lo estrelló contra su frente en completa frustración soltando un gruñido. Era demasiado bueno y aunque se repitiera una y otra vez que lo pensaría con detenimiento no había lugar a dudas de que aceptaría vivir en los zapatos de Elio una vez más.

Colocó el guión sobre la mesa, se tomó un minuto para respirar profundamente y comenzó a guardar las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesa en su pequeña mochila. Salió del establecimiento y sin darse cuenta ya llevaba una sonrisa en los labios que lo delataba.

Es extraño como el tiempo pasa muy rápido a veces y muy lento en otras. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando recién llegaba a Italia y el calor rozaba por primera vez su piel, pero al pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde ese momento hasta el presente le recordaba que ya habían pasado años.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo evitando a Armie?

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo viviendo sin darse cuenta?

Al caminar por la calle y sentir el viento en el rostro repentinamente lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad como si hubiese estado dormido sin haber ido a la cama. Era una sensación revitalizante y a la vez melancólica que le decía que pasó mucho tiempo que no sintió ni vivió como verdadero.

¿A eso le llaman rutina?

Un par de llamadas, algunas citas y la confirmación telefónica de que aceptaba ser Elio nuevamente. Estaba seguro de no haber escuchado tanta alegría y júbilo en una sola llamada como con Luca. Le mencionó algunos detalles que al parecer ya tenía previstos por si aceptaba, como algunas fechas tentativas de viaje y el orden de algunas escenas. Parecía como si hubiera estado planeando todo con antelación sabiendo que aceptaría ya que justamente en ese momento estaba terminando contrato y se encontraba en selección para sus próximos papeles. No quería pensar mal ni ser paranoico pero Luca siempre acertaba cuando se trataba de trabajo.

Se encaminó a su departamento dispuesto a darle una nueva leída al guión, algunas escenas serían en Italia y el resto se grabará en Estados Unidos. Había algo en la historia que lo hacía sentirse expectante y a la vez renuente, pero no lograba encontrar bien en dónde. Eran muchas las emociones que se arremolinaban por salir y que exigían ser sentidas, pero simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar. El vibrar de su celular lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y a concentrar sus ojos en el nombre de la pantalla.

Armie

Dudó por unos segundos en contestarle, de nada serviría seguirle haciendo la ley del hielo si en unos meses estaría trabajando lado a lado con él, sería estúpido seguir con ese juego tonto e inmaduro, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias y tomar responsabilidad como un adulto.

Silenció la llamada.

Quizá después se haría responsable, hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario hablaría con él.

Al llegar a su departamento arrojó la mochila sobre una silla, tomó el guión y comenzó a leer mientras encendía la televisión únicamente para que hiciera ruido de fondo; Taylor llevaba fuera algunas semanas y a decir verdad el departamento se sentía vacío sin él.

Detuvo su lectura.

¿Cómo le explicaría que había aceptado la propuesta? No es que Taylor se fuera a negar ni que tuviera que darle explicaciones por sus decisiones, tampoco es que hubiera una relación más que amistosa entre ellos, a pesar de que se quedaba en su departamento al menos la mitad de la semana y que hicieran todo juntos. Hace sólo uno par de meses le habló sobre lo que sucedió en Italia y aún se reprochaba por ello debido a que el catalizador para confesar que existió algo más que una amistad laboral entre él y Armie Hammer fue el alcohol.

Tres botellas de vino, una pizza a medio terminar y muchas risas fueron las señales anticipadas de un Thimothée en estado de ebriedad.

Taylor no podía parar de reír ante las imitaciones que hacía Timmy hasta que se terminó cayendo de la silla en el balcón sujetándose el estómago por la risa. Timmy también reía y continuaba con su papel siendo juguetón y burlón. Se puso de pie y ayudó a levantarse a Taylor para después abrir la puerta de cristal y dirigirse a llenar su copa un poco más; hasta que su celular se encendió y con la luz su sonrisa desapareció.

Taylor ya había visto ese cambio tan abrupto en su expresión antes y sabía quien lo ocasionaba.

Le molestaba en sobremanera ver como sólo su nombre en la pantalla bastaba para hacer que Timmy perdiera la sonrisa o bajara la mirada. Estaba seguro que entre ellos había sucedido algo mientras rodaban la película. Lo sabía porque era imposible que alguien no cayera ante la naturalidad de Timothée.

Debió estarlo mirando fijamente sin darse cuenta por mucho tiempo, pues cuando Timmy regresó con su copa llena lo primero que escuchó salir de su boca fue un:

—¿Todo bien?

—Ah sí, sí. Estoy algo ebrio —sonrió.

—Yo también —respondió la sonrisa.

—Me gusta verte sonreír.

Timmy lo miró fijamente y su ligera sonrisa se abrió completamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas como cada vez que se sentía nervioso —eh... Gracias —dijo torpemente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Sabía a dónde iba —seguro.

—¿Sucedió algo entre tu y Hammer?

Al principio un remolino de ideas se juntaron para ser escupidas en una verborrea alcohólica, se repetía que no debía decir más de lo que quisiera porque lo que sucedió entre ellos debía quedarse entre ellos, sin embargo también sentía que el peso de la emoción lo ahogaba y sentía que si con alguien podía aminorar un poco la presión sería con él porque confiaba plenamente en que entendería y no lo juzgaría.

No le dijo detalles, tampoco habló vagamente, simplemente le mencionó que había cometido un error y había olvidado la línea entre el personaje y él.

Fue suficiente para que Taylor lo tomara en brazos y le dijera que entendía.

Él siempre entendía.

 

 

 

Nuevamente el celular comenzaba a vibrar alejándolo de sus recuerdos. Sabía quién era sin necesidad de mirar la pantalla, quizá ya era hora de tomar las riendas del asunto, colocó el guión a un lado de él y respondió la llamada estirándose un poco sobre la cama.

—Nuevo teléfono, ¿quién es?

—¿Es en serio Tiomethée?

—Relájate, sólo bromeo. ¿Cómo estás, Armie?

—Llevo meses llamándote, dejándote mensajes, escribiéndote notas, ¿y eso es lo primero que tienes que decir?

Silencio.

Carcajadas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea, Timmy no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su risa de igual forma. —De verdad eres increíble, Timmy. ¿Ya me perdonaste?

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Vamos, tú sabes bien a qué me refiero.

—¿Para esto querías hablar?

—En parte, abre la puerta.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras se puso de pie dando un salto de la cama sin creerlo, abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba, perfectamente peinado, oliendo delicioso y mirándolo con esos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó aún con el celular en la mano y esbozando una sonrisa de par en par.

Timmy lo miró unos segundos sin saber bien que hacer, bajó la cabeza negando un poco y soltó una risa en señal de derrota. Se movió a un lado y extendió un brazo dándole a entender que podía entrar. Armie bajó el celular y se adentró levantando una mano y tocando estomago de Timmy en un ligero roce, miró el apartamento donde tiempo atrás habían sucedido muchos momentosos y a pesar de ser el mismo lugar, todo se miraba diferente.

—Hay algo nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Wow, vaya. No pensé que me recibirías tan efusivamente después de ignorarme por meses pero, cool, está bien.

—Me refiero a qué haces en New York.

—Trabajo, Luca me llamó para decirme que habías aceptado y bueno, estaba cerca de aquí.

Silencio, ambos mirándose, podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo si así quisiese. Una parte de él estaba luchando por obligarlo a lanzarse sobre sus brazos y besarlo y tocarlo y decirle el suplicio que fue alejarse de él y que se odiaba por hacerlo y la otra le decía que debía entender y ser maduro y controlar sus pasiones y comportarse como la mejor persona, y la mejor persona entendía que lo que había entre ellos no debía ser.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? —finalmente Armie rompió el silencio, dio un paso adelante amenazando con entrar a su espacio personal, pero simplemente se detuvo en seco. Ambos detrás de la puerta donde el pasillo era estrecho, se miraban y se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras, pero sin autorización no sucedería nada aunque sus respiraciones casi chocaran y su piel magnetizada llamara a la del otro.

—Era... Es necesario —corrigió.

—No creo que entiendas el daño que me haces al estar lejos de mí. Ya antes había venido a buscarte pero no tuve el valor de tocar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no me querías cerca.

—Vamos, Armie —bufó —ese no era un problema para ti cuando —y en ese preciso momento mandó a la mierda el consentimiento interrumpiendolo al hablar porque ya no podía aguantarlo más. El saber que Timothée no lo odiaba y saber que aceptaría grabar con él una vez más y que también aceptaba estar cerca de él, le devolvió la vida; y ya no tenía nada que perder porque por mucho tiempo se mantuvo alejado pretendiendo que su ausencia no era un impedimento y que no dolía, porque debía mentir cuando decía que entre ellos no había nada y que incluso la amistad no era tan grande como le había hecho creer a los medios.

Se acercó y tomándolo por la nuca con una mano y con la otra el rostro comenzó a besarlo como se besa sólo a una persona, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que la pared detuvo su avance. Sus labios se movían rítmicamente y entonces ahí se encontraba la autorización para que pudiera seguir. Timmy se aferró a su espalda y comenzó a encajar sus dedos como si intentara fundirse con él recuperando el tiempo perdido, lo escalaba como si fuera un árbol hasta tenerlo frente a frente; Armie lo levantaba del suelo y aún así sus bocas no se separaban. Timmy instintivamente se comenzó a deshacer de su playera con violencia y desesperación para no romper más tiempo del necesario su contacto. Armie caminó con Timmy en brazos hasta la cama donde lo dejó caer para deshacerse de su camisa mientras Timothée le desabrochaba el cinturón y desabotonaba su pantalón.

En ese momento no había lugar para dudas ni para segundos pensamientos, lo necesitaban como respirar, se necesitaban uno al otro para poder seguir viviendo y necesitaban demostrarlo en forma física para decir todo lo que habían estado guardando por tanto tiempo y que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar.

Armie subió besando y lamiendo y mordiendo por el abdomen de Timmy ocasionando que liberara ligeros gruñidos mientras jugaba con su cabello y se concentraba en sentirlo, saboreaba cada parte que podía como si hubiera estado muriendo de hambre, se detuvo en su cuello y tocó con su lengua los puntos que sabía de memoria hacían que Timmy se retorciera bajo su cuerpo. Era brusco y sediento y necesitado, a ambos les gustaba así. Recorrió cada centímetro desde la clavícula hasta la quijada, besando su mentón y concentrándose nuevamente en sus labios. Sus lenguas danzando, sus manos tocando por doquier.

Extrañaba tanto tener su peso y su cuerpo sobre él, extrañaba como sus movimientos pasaban de la suavidad y delicadeza a la brusquedad y la dureza. Un brazo suyo se colocó bajo una de sus piernas obligándolo a colocarla sobre su hombro, Timmy sonrió torcido y Armie se relamió los labios.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de él y sentir que aún lo deseaba como antes, ésta vez no quería que Armie sucumbiera y rogara como otras veces cuando quería saber que también él podía dominarlo, Timothée necesitaba sentir cuánto lo había estado deseando, quería que lo demostrara entre gemidos y sudor y piel y pasión que lo había estado extrañando tanto como él.

Armie escupía un poco dispuesto a humedecer su pene completamente erecto listo para entrar en Timmy cuando algo lo descolocó haciendo que su sangre aún fluyera con más intensidad.

—Amárrame Hammer.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, no me hagas repetirlo.

Ese chico lo conocía perfectamente, sabía alejarse para mantenerlo expectante y sabía cuándo acercarse, y también sabía cuáles eran sus secretos y sus más profundos deseos.

Bastó tomar en un rápido movimiento el cinturón de su pantalón que yacía sobre suelo para que con maestría y algo de fuerza tomara las muñecas que voluntariamente le daba y colocándolas contra uno de los pilares de madera de la cabecera fueran atadas sobre su cabeza.

Adoraba ver el rostro inocente de Timmy desbordando lujuria, adoraba ver como recorrían sus ojos su cuerpo y adoraba aún más como sus labios se entreabrían mientras de forma provocativa, de igual forma le abría las piernas.

Armie dejó ir su peso sobre Timmy y besó sus labios para después con la lengua recorrer hasta su pezón y lamerlo con lascividad, algunas risas se escaparon de la boca de Timmy mientras intentaba bajar los brazos en un vano esfuerzo. Armie rió también mirándolo hacia arriba sin separar la lengua de su piel.

Repentinamente se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo lentamente mientras con una mano acariciaba su rostro y con la otra acomodaba su pene. Timmy sentía la lengua de Armie delinear sus labios y como se abría paso lentamente dentro de él. Soltó algunos gruñidos y gemidos aferrándose al cuero del cinturón. Un poco más y estaba dentro, un fuerte gemido se escapó de la garganta del mayor ocasionándole más placer del que sentía, adoraba escuchar como gemía Armie con esa voz grave y profunda y más ahora que lo hacía frente a él donde podía contemplar su rostro mientras lo hacía.

El vaivén comenzó lento haciendo que ambos se tensaran ante la sensación que desde hacía tiempo buscaban y añoraban, Timmy luchaba por mover sus manos logrando únicamente que se tensara más el cinturón. Una embestida más y no pudo aguantarlo, un gemido salió entre dientes mientras un poco de su cabello se adhería a su frente, una embestida más y luego otra, poco a poco subiendo la intensidad.

Armie no paraba y aún así se agachó nuevamente hasta besar a Timmy, esta vez tomándolo con más fuerza del rostro para después llevar la mano hasta su cuello y estrujarlo con fuerza. Timmy sonrió y gimió un poco más.

Siguieron de esa forma hasta que el sol cruzó la ventana y el día se volvió noche, para cuando Armie aflojó las correas las marcas rojas ya eran evidencia de su mutuo anhelo en sus muñecas. Tomó la playera que usaba en la mañana y limpió el abdomen y pecho de Armie evitando moverse demasiado, pues algunos calambres le recordaban lo mucho que estuvo aguantando el rubio y el largo tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo hicieron.

Todo volvía a ser como antes por un rato, ambos estaban en cama platicando y poniéndose al tanto. Comentaban sobre lo que estuvieron haciendo y sus recientes proyectos, reían y bromeaban, luchaban por hacer reír al otro entre cosquillas que terminaban en besos y caricias.

De vez en cuando se contemplaban uno rendido ante el otro.

No había forma de negar lo que sentían.

Hasta que la realidad se hacía presente y con ella el sentimiento de culpa.

Él no tenía que levantar su ropa ni trataba de desarrugar su camisa, no tenía que acomodarse el cuello ni peinarse en el espejo como si nada hubiera pasado, él no tenía que vestirse y ocultar las huellas de su delito, él no tenía que hacer la caminata de la vergüenza por el pasillo y aún así se sentía repugnante, se preguntaba si alguna vez esa sensación de asco se iría o si era el efecto colateral del éxtasis que debía cargar de ahora en adelante.

Se adentró en la ducha soltando algunos quejidos recordando el enorme tamaño de Hammer y como momentos antes se adentraba en él con violencia. Sólo pensar en él lo hacía ponerse duro otra vez, pero repentinamente llegaba a su cabeza Elizabeth y Taylor y las grabaciones e Italia.

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo y sobre su cara nublando por unos segundos su visión.

 

 

 

 

 

No era de esperarse que la noticia se filtrara y se propagara como fuego, cientos y miles de fans se volvían locos alrededor del mundo con la noticia de que la secuela era más que un hecho y que el rodaje comenzaría muy pronto.

Timothée estaba listo para viajar, el contrato estaba firmado, el papeleo hecho, llevaba algunas semanas sin dar la cara a los medios y estaba tranquilo, pronto regresaría a lo conocido y podría pretender por un tiempo, haría lo que mejor sabía hacer y disfrutaría el momento mientras durara. Taylor aún no volvía y no había podido tener una conversación decente con él ni por teléfono, al darle la noticia se sintió peor al escuchar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras al desearle un buen viaje.

Sus conversaciones se volvían cortas, parecía que mientras más se acercaba a Armie más se alejaba de él, quizá era la vida que le decía que en todo debe haber una decisión y una consecuencia, quizá sólo estaba en su cabeza y en su mal hábito de sobrepensar las cosas.

— Te voy a extrañar.

— Yo también, prometo llamar en cuanto llegue.

— Te estaré esperando.

La llamada finalizó, Timmy se quedó con una sensación melancólica y molesta después de ese  _ "te estaré esperando", _ de alguna forma siempre lo estaba esperando y le dolía ser injusto con él porque sin decirlo, Taylor lo procuraba y le daba más de lo que recibía. Esa sensación de traición y de culpabilidad lo seguían desde hace mucho tiempo porque de verdad quería poder darle lo que merecía, quería sentir lo mismo que él, pero no podía y eso lo hería también, y ahora mucho más porque él había decidido estar en medio, siempre en medio. En medio de Armie y de Elizabeth, en medio de Armie y Taylor.

Se merecía mucho más que intermitencia, podía tener más que intermitencia pero, ¿cómo podía luchar contra lo que sentía todo su ser?

El equipo se reunió en L.A., estaban listos para salir de viaje a Roma, Armie iría con Timmy por el simple gusto de ir. Timothée lo esperaba en el aeropuerto sujetando un café cargado en exceso.

—¡Timmy! —se escuchó en la lejanía.

Colocó el vaso sobre una pequeña mesa y caminó hasta la dueña de la voz.

—¡Elizabeth, tanto tiempo! —cargó a los niños y los abrazó saludándolos con efusividad con esa sonrisa completa característica de él.

Armie se acercó y levantó el puño en el aire para ser correspondido con su propio.

—Iré a dejar el equipaje, ahora regreso para despedirme —avisó Armie para después marcharse y perderse entre la gente.

—Wow, han crecido mucho, ¿cuántos años tienen?, ¿tres y cinco? —respondió a su propia pregunta mientras cargaba al menor.

—Sí así es, ha pasado mucho.

Hablaron unos minutos, se ponían al tanto uno del otro, la familia, el negocio, el trabajo, las fiestas y la gente. Sonreían y reían. Timmy le hablaba al bebé con alegría y jugaba con él, hasta que el rostro de Elizabeth repentinamente se tornó menos sonriente y él lo pudo notar.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Estas bien? —preguntó perdiendo la sonrisa por un segundo de igual forma preocupándose por el cambio tan abrupto en su mirar.

— Hay algo que quiero pedirte Timmy —sonrió nerviosamente como lo haría alguien a punto de romperse, comenzó a jugar con sus uñas y bajó la mirada para después clavarla en sus ojos — quiero que entiendas que sé perfectamente lo que sucede... —comenzó.

Timmy soltó el aire y la alegría se fue por completo.

—...y quiero que sepas que lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo. Estas cosas suceden y no hay forma de controlarlas. Siento que todo esto esté pasando, lo siento tanto —su mirada se entristeció y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. —Te estimo demasiado y quiero que entiendas que eres parte de ésta familia, y te pido que tu entiendas que Armie y yo tenemos hijos y que lo amamos demasiado—las primeras lágrimas salieron y con cada una que brotaba, algo dentro de Timmy se rompía.

La vista de Elizabeth se desvió sobre su hombro, giró un poco imitándola para mirar de reojo y observó que Armie se aproximaba. Volvió el rostro que sin darse cuenta cubría un semblante lastimero y culpable cuando Elizabeth lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarlo —sólo te pido que no te lo lleves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia lo hice porque después de leer el libro y ver la pelicula me sentía vacío. Necesitaba más y necesitaba explicaciones que no podía pedir así que yo mismo las comencé a construir. No pensé que iba a servir como un trabajo de introspección que hasta ahora he estado haciendo al escribir.
> 
> Leí que saldrá una secuela y supuestamente ya se saben algunas cosas que sucederán, sinceramente yo creo que Call Me By Your Name ya es perfecto tal cual es, sin necesidad de modificar lo que ya estaba escrito y por eso no soy muy partidario de la secuela, espero equivocarme y que resulte ser una obra excelente que no destruya a su antecesor. Dicho eso, este fanfic se basa en los hechos de CMBYN (libro) y lo demás es de mi cosecha por lo que no contiene spoilers de la secuela. 
> 
> Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


	4. Susurros

"No te lo lleves"   
"No te lo lleves"  
"No te lo lleves"  
"No te lo lleves"  
"No te lo lleves"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama sujetando su frente con una mano mientras estrujaba con fuerza el colchón con la otra. Nuevamente soñaba con Elizabeth pidiéndole que no se lo quitara, que no le arrebatara todo eso que él quería y que no le pertenecía. No se volvía más fácil y la presión del nudo en su garganta no cedía.

— Timmy, ¿otra pesadilla? —Armie se removía las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo para ponerse inmediatamente junto a él, un brazo lo rodeó y estrujó su cuerpo contra el suyo— ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja Timmy?, puedes decírmelo, por favor, habla conmigo. —Timothée respiraba agitado entre sus brazos como varias veces antes, se negaba a decir lo que realmente lo tenía en ese estado. Decía que simplemente eran sueños que pasarían, pero ambos sabían que era mentira. Nunca había sido bueno para mentir.

Repentinamente el calor de la piel de Armie contra la suya se volvía sofocante, lo sentía ahí pegado a él sin importar que desde que llegaron y las grabaciones comenzaron se había estado comportando extraño, sin importar que había veces en las que se ausentaba en sus pensamientos impidiendo que se acercara más de lo necesario o que otras veces trepara en su cama buscando refugio en sus brazos. Él le pedía saber que sucedía, no era como lo había imaginado, lo tenía cerca y ahora cada vez que levantaba la mano podía tocarlo, pero él simplemente no estaba ahí, no como antes. Se preguntaba si al fin el peso de sus decisiones se materializaba en la forma en la que menos hubiera deseado, quizá lo mejor sería mantener su distancia y terminar con esto, no soportaba ver a Timmy sufriendo por su culpa.

Timothée se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño sin decir una sola palabra dejando a un Armie desconcertado en la orilla de la cama. Se mojó el rostro y se miró en el espejo sintiendo que no reconocía a la persona que miraba en el reflejo. La culpa cada vez se hacía más pesada en sus hombros, el rostro de Elizabeth lo atormentaba a cada segundo porque él sabía que ella sabía que dormía con él, que hacía el amor con él y que mientras ella estaba allá, él estaba aquí. Se repetía una y otra vez que todo esto estaba mal y no había forma de arreglarlo porque no había duda alguna de que lo que hacía era necesario para él. Había estado viviendo en animación suspendida sin sus manos que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo de memoria, había dejado de respirar alguna vez cuando él mismo decidió alejarse y ahora que sentía sus labios sobre los suyos sus pulmones se volvían a llenar.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Se quedó unos minutos más dentro del baño con la espalda recargada contra la pared sintiendo el frío. Debía tomar decisiones porque es lo que los adultos hacen en estas situaciones, porque lo que menos quería era estar en un triángulo amoroso que no terminaría con nada bueno para nadie y lo que menos quería era lastimar a la gente que tanto le importaba. ¿Debía hablar con Armie y decirle lo que sucedía? Sabía que si lo hacía Armie se alejaría y esa no era una opción porque esperó mucho y se reprimió aún más por tanto tiempo y ahora que lo tenía de vuelta quería disfrutarlo, aunque como la vez anterior, también terminaría en algún momento, o quizá aminoraría el peso de la realidad sólo para disfrutar mientras podía.

En cualquiera de los casos, ¿dónde quedaba él?, ¿qué haría con todo eso que sentía?

Salió del baño para encontrarse con un Armie preocupado esperando por él sentado a la orilla de la cama. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y lo observó de igual forma. No importaba cuantas veces lo mirara dormir y que ya se supiera de memoria cada pliegue y parte de su rostro, o cómo el color azul de sus ojos brillaba con la luz de forma hipnótica, o la forma en la que sus labios embonan perfectamente con los suyos, observar cómo siempre buscaba su mirada hacía que sus piernas temblaran y que sintiera que se derretía, encontrarse a la distancia hacía que perdiera la gravedad aún cuando segundos antes estaba por tener un ataque de nervios.

Por más que quisiera hacer las cosas más simples y comportarse como la mejor persona no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo; se sentía débil y para ese momento ya no le importaba serlo.

Caminó hacia él pasando una mano sobre su cabello para remover de sus ojos los mechones sueltos, se paró frente a él obligándolo a levantar el rostro y le sonrió sinceramente. Los labios de Armie se entreabrieron un poco y espero para que Timmy dijera algo, pero en su lugar recibió un beso suave que no dudó en corresponder. Se colocó sobre él abriendo sus piernas y tomó asiento en su regazo para poder besarlo mejor. Sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose, piel contra piel, respirando el aroma del otro.

No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, pero para entonces ya no importaba, lo tenía frente a él, sus manos acariciando su espalda y tomándolo por la nuca presionando más contra sí para profundizar sus besos. Timmy sabía cómo volverlo loco, sabía que partes besar, donde acariciar, le encanta sentir su necesidad y poder complacerlo, y a él le encantaba corresponder.

Sus brazos lo sujetaron y se levantó con él mientras sentía sus piernas abrazar su cintura, su respiración se agitaba a cada segundo. Los besos subían de intensidad y repentinamente sintió la pared hacer presión en su espalda. No importaba cuantas veces ya habían hecho el amor antes, siempre había algo nuevo, siempre era intenso y lleno de pasión.

Armie lo levantó un poco más sin despegarlo de la pared besando su cuello dando algunas mordidas de vez en cuando, Timmy levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por el placer entre algunos gemidos que se escapaban de su boca, bajó el rostro y olió su cabello.

Repentinamente Armie se giró con él en brazos en un movimiento rápido y lo arrojó contra la cama; para entonces ya no había cordura, sólo necesidad de carne y sudor. Repentinamente lo vio trepar la cama hacia él como un depredador acechando a su presa, podía ver en sus ojos esta otra faceta que nadie más conocía y que sólo con él permitía liberar. Una mano de Armie sujetó ambas suyas por arriba de su cabeza mientras lo besaba, sólo con él se permitía hacer y ser tan vulnerable, sólo con él la sumisión se sentía bien.

Su lengua recorría cada parte de su cuello enfocándose en cada hueco y contorno que su cuerpo formaba, algunos gemidos salían de su boca mientras se removía entre las sábanas, repentinamente Armie se colocó entre sus piernas abriéndolas con brusquedad, lo liberó unos segundos sólo para tomar la sabana y atar sus manos como antes lo había hecho.

Jamás pensó que sentirse a su completa merced sería tan placentero. No sabía de dónde aprendió o si antes ya había hecho eso con alguien más, pero adoraba que lo hiciera con él, sus nudos eran perfectos y la forma en la que sus músculos se tensaban al amarrarlo a la cabecera eran la forma en la que le daba a entender cuanto lo deseaba. Timmy descubría nuevas cosas de él mismo estando con Armie, jamás pensó que se encontraría amarrado o que sería el amante en turno, en sus cinco sentidos podía sentir culpa y remordimiento, pero cuando se ponía tan caliente su juicio se nublaba y aún más al observar cuánto disfrutaba dominarlo.

El rostro de Armie se acercó al suyo lamiendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, adoraba el preámbulo, besó su frente, su nariz, besó sus brazos acomodados perfectamente a cada lado de su cabeza y dio algunas mordías a los músculos que se atravesaban en su camino, lamió sus costillas hasta llegar a su abdomen donde se detuvo a depositar algunos besos para después introducir su lengua en su ombligo.

Lo estaba torturando, él sabía cuánto lo necesitaba sentir y disfrutaba hacerlo lento. Levantó la mirada y observó el rostro ahogado en éxtasis de Timmy que lo miraba de vuelta con la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos. Se detuvo un momento y levantó el rostro para contemplarlo mejor.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?

Armie sonrió y continuó besando y lamiendo hasta llegar a su dura y palpitante erección, verlo tan mojado era la forma de consentir lo que hacía y lo que estaba por suceder.

Ya no había lugar para la timidez, ya habían llegado y sobrepasado la línea, su contacto se había vuelto tan íntimo que una parte de Timmy ahora era de Armie y viceversa, ahora sólo quedaba la curiosidad de saber que tan lejos podían llegar porque los límites no servían cuando ambos acostumbraban a sobrepasarlos. Esa noche le hizo el amor una vez tras otra, hasta que el cansancio fue lo único que pudo detenerlos.

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas, la luz que entraba por la ventana ya se miraba azul y las aves cantaban, detestaba momentos como ese en el cual se sentía con resaca moral después de haber sucumbido ante el placer y la lujuria y el adulterio. Era la calma tortuosa después de la tormenta que presagiaba un día completo de pensamientos autodestructivos y autocompasivos. Se sentía como un adicto que después de consumir una dosis juraba no volver a hacerlo sólo para recaer en cuanto la necesidad se volviera a presentar, se repetía una y otra vez que lo hecho ya no se podía negar y que si iba a seguir con esto al menos debía hacerlo completamente seguro de que podría dar la cara al final del día. Debía terminar con ese ciclo, necesitaba permitirse desbordarse y sentirlo todo, cada emoción, cada pensamiento, sentir su piel tantas veces como fuera necesario para que eventualmente se aburriera y después de saberse de memoria cada parte de él y comenzara a volverse rutinario, pudiera al fin superar todo esto. Deseaba con todo su ser que así fuera o de lo contrario sería una marca que llevaría toda su vida.

¿Algún día podría cansarse de Armie?

Se preguntaba si en algunos años miraría atrás y recordaría su tiempo con él con cariño y madurez, como lo hace alguien que sabe apreciar lo que tuvo, lo que aprendió y finalmente logra desprenderse para poder seguir transitando su camino, o quizá sería el otro tipo de persona, el que añora el antaño y siente la nostalgia de que nunca volverá a ser igual. Quizá en cinco años su estómago aún diera un vuelco al pensar en él y en diez su cuerpo reaccionara al recordar su nombre siendo pronunciado por su profunda y perfecta voz, quizá aún se tocaría pensando en todas esas veces que lo ató a la cama y lo hizo suyo, o cuando deseaba verlo necesitado y rendido ante él y le rogaba poseerlo de igual forma. ¿Alguna vez en un futuro podría regresarle esa parte de él que le había entregado tan complacientemente? Quizá siempre lo llevaría consigo, hasta el amargo final.

La luz del sol finalmente se hizo presente y para cuando Armie despertó, Timmy ya no estaba junto a él, el sonido del agua caer en el baño delató su paradero y no dudó ni un segundo en levantarse de un salto y entrar a la ducha con él. Sabía porque no lo había despertado, quizá como antes quería estar listo para poder salir primero y no despertar sospechas entre la gente del set, pero estaba seguro que para ese momento ya todo el mundo lo sabía y a él no le importaba, lo negaría todo como siempre lo hacía.

Timmy salió y se cubrió la cabeza con una toalla, Armie se terminaba de enjuagar el rostro y mientras cerraba los ojos las escenas de la noche anterior hacían eco en su memoria y por más que pudiera besarlo y tocarlo y hacerle el amor cada que podía no lograba sentir saciedad, lo disfrutaba como nunca en su vida había disfrutado nada y no quería que parara. Finalmente salió de la ducha y sus miradas se cruzaron, Timmy sonrió torcido y le correspondió la sonrisa, pero justo cuando lo miraba ponerse la playera pudo ver las marcas de su delito que ahora él tendría que portar como una letra escarlata. Se acercó a él y lo jaló un poco contra la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana para quitarle la playera. Timmy se encogió de hombros y lo empujó derrotado como alguien que sabe que es culpable.

— Estúpido Hammer, tú también tienes. — Mencionó señalando su espalda y sus hombros que se cubrían con algunos moretones y las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda.

Llegaron a desayunar como hace mucho tiempo alguna vez lo hicieron sintiendo la calidez del recordatorio que ahora se hacía realidad una vez más, la mesa preparada en medio del jardín de la casa donde Elio vivía, la fruta de color brillante contrastando con los tonos verdes del pasto y el follaje de los árboles. Luca ya había comenzado y se encontraba charlando con un productor cuando levantó la vista y saludó al par. Sin quererlo su mirada se posó inmediatamente en la prenda de manga larga y en las marcas rojizas en el cuello y en las muñecas de Timmy que para cualquiera podrían pasar desapercibidas quizá como exceso de sol, pero a Luca nada se le escapaba, por un momento casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al hablar y soltó una risa nerviosa. Armie observó la reacción como alguien que presencia con complicidad un delito. Hubiera sido muy cómico si no hubiera visto el rostro serio de Timmy que, sin ocultarlo, pero tampoco sentirse orgulloso tenía que sentarse en la mesa con las marcas que gritaban que Hammer se lo había cogido y se lo había cogido bien.

Ya no había forma de negarlo, ahora los rumores se harían realidad y las consecuencias se presentarían inevitablemente tarde o temprano, sólo esperaba que las personas a su alrededor fueran lo suficientemente distraídas como para no unir los puntos y darse cuenta de lo que hacían en sus momentos a solas.

No sabía si ahora debía hablar con Luca o si él mismo se acercaría y mencionaría el tema o si pretendería que no vio nada y los dejaría hacer y deshacer como les pareciera, de lo que estaba seguro es que no podía volver a repetirse porque no soportaría saber que no pudo dividir lo personal de lo profesional y que ahora sería juzgado y declarado culpable por la gente que respetaba.

Este ir y venir en su cabeza lo mareaba y lo obligaba a sentir algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo porque horas antes no le importaba lo que pasara mientras pudiera hacer lo que le placiera y ahora se sentía sucio, como si tuviera una imagen estática en su rostro que decía "mírenme, me acuesto con un hombre casado y con hijos."

— ...después de la escena de la casa pasaremos a la despedida, al recorrido de los lugares más simbólicos dentro de la propiedad y finalmente iremos a la ciudad para la escena de la despedida de Elio y Marzia... — Timmy escuchaba entrecortadamente pues su mente divagaba después de algunos momentos. —¿Correcto Timmy? —preguntaba Luca después de no escuchar nada de su parte.

—Sí, sí, todo perfecto —sonrió.

—Listo, después de almorzar me gustaría hablar sobre algunas escenas contigo —Timmy asintió para llevarse un trozo de sandía a la boca e inmediatamente Armie miró a Luca.

Un poco más de plática, algunos recuerdos y el fin del almuerzo. El primero en irse fue Armie que entendió perfectamente que específicamente Luca no lo quería cerca mientras hablaba con Timmy. Quizá la situación se estaba saliendo un poco de control porque él podía ver que Timmy no estaba aquí, no completamente, le encantaba saber que su atención se perdía porque él era el causante, sin embargo, la parte que no le gustaba era que él mismo se estaba torturando por lo que había estado sucediendo entre ellos desde hace algunos años. No se detenía a pensar en que él ya tenía experiencia y que para Timmy era la primera vez que sentía con tanta intensidad. Quizá debía detenerse, o quizá seguiría hasta ver a dónde podían llegar sin importarle poner en juego cosas tan importantes. La imprudencia no era de sus principales descriptivos, pero Timothée simplemente tenía algo que lo volvía completamente loco y que hacía que tomara decisiones que no pensó tomar.

No parecía preocuparle que sus acciones estaban teniendo repercusiones que muy probablemente el menor llevaría consigo toda su vida y que quizá marcarían todas esas características que tanto le gustaban. No había pensado que quizá su extraño actuar se debía a que le estaba robando la inocencia al encuentro que sus almas tenían.

—¿Está todo bien Timmy? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras platicar?

—Todo bien —mintió con una sonrisa, se estaba volviendo costumbre.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Mi interpretación no está cumpliendo con las expectativas? —se detuvo repentinamente antes de decir algo más de lo que se arrepentiría después, ¿de dónde había salido esa actitud?

—No, claro que no. Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, pero has estado muy aislado, no quiero que te sientas presionado. Sea lo que sea que sucede, no dejes que interfiera en tu vida. No olvides que la realidad es muy diferente a la ficción.

¿A qué venía todo eso? Lo miró a los ojos mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca, repentinamente entendió a qué se refería, pero... ¿Cuanto sabía?

—No te voy a juzgar, no soy un mojigato. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado y sepas lo que haces.

Timmy jaló las mangas de su playera un poco más para cubrir las marcas que ahora sabía lo evidenciaban como un cerdo adúltero.

—No sé cómo se salió tanto de mi control —se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se inclinó más hacia adelante recargándose un poco en sus rodillas.

—Timmy, tranquilo —llevó su mano a su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo —no seas tan duro contigo mismo, estas cosas suceden, con el corazón no se puede planear.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —soltó luchando por no llorar frente a él.

Esa era una pregunta que ni el mismo Luca sabía cómo responder, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que la situación estaba afectando a Timmy mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con la filmación? Si necesitas tomarte un descanso puedo hacer que suceda, sólo dilo.

No necesitaba un descanso, lo que quería más que nada era poder dejar de sentir, todo lo sentía a flor de piel y estaba muy cansado de eso. Sentía su piel contra la suya aún cuando no estaba cerca, sentía sus labios besando cada parte de su piel, sentía su mirada intensa adentrarse en lugares que nunca creyó alguien más podría ver y también sentía culpa.

—No, jamás podría detener la producción por mi estupidez. Sólo necesito ser más objetivo y hacer lo correcto.

—Siento mucho que todo esto esté sucediendo, no creí que terminaría así.

—Yo tampoco —hubo un silencio largo y después volvió a beber de su taza terminando con el contenido —lo he repasado muchas veces en mi cabeza, en qué maldito momento fue que se empezó a apoderar de mí, en qué momento Armie dejó de ser un actor y un compañero y se volvió tan importante. —No sabía por qué lo decía, ni sabía si después lo lamentaría, pero había algo en Luca que siempre le ayudaba a entender, no sólo era un excelente director y un humano cálido, él no juzgaba y siempre veía por su bien. —Fue desde antes de grabar, cuando aún ensayábamos, no lograba ver donde terminaba Oliver y comenzaba Armie y donde terminaba Elio y seguía yo... Qué estúpido soy.

Luca lo observó con la mirada distante mientras recordaba en qué momento había perdido una batalla en la que aún luchaba creyendo que podría salir victorioso, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable también porque todo había sido parte de su plan. Timmy jamás lo sabría, pero desde la primera vez que se conocieron y los obligó a besarse en el pasto para romper el hielo, él había buscado en más de una ocasión que su relación trascendiera a un lugar muy cercano al de sus personajes. Lo que jamás planeó fue que no sólo llegarían al mismo lugar, sino que llegaron a un plano mucho más complicado del cual ya no había retorno.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó lamentando que esa tormenta llevara años azotándolo y que en todo ese tiempo tuvo que callar y pretender que todo estaba bien.

La plática siguió por varios momentos más en los cuales Luca escuchaba atento como confidente y trataba de dar lo mejor de sí para decir algo que pudiera aminorar el peso de su carga, pero no había mucho que pudiera expresar cuando no había ningún camino que pudieran recorrer juntos.

Esa noche Timmy salió a caminar al paraje para pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso, no podía seguir así. No estaba seguro si necesitaba saber con cada sílaba que era lo que Armie sentía por él, ni qué es lo que sucedería después de terminar de grabar o si había algún futuro para ellos. No podía siquiera imaginar que se separara de Elizabeth porque jamás se lo perdonaría y sabía que amaba demasiado a su familia como para hacerles algo así, sin embargo, tampoco quería seguir cayendo en un pozo del cual eventualmente no habría forma de salir.

Sus pasos eran lentos mientras chocaban contra el pasto bajo sus pies. Su celular había vibrado un par de veces con mensajes de él preguntándole donde estaba y si podía verlo porque a veces también Armie pedía su consentimiento para hacer su voluntad. Le pidió verlo cerca de la piscina donde había una pequeña cabaña de huéspedes donde muchas veces antes se habían escabullido para hacer el amor y que sabían muy bien estaría sola y lo suficientemente alejada para que alguien escuchara o los viera, pero lo suficientemente cerca para aparecer rápidamente si eran requeridos. Caminaba lento como si no quisiera llegar porque aún no sabía qué diría o como empezaría, no sabía como Elio era tan tímido, pero tan seguro como para aceptar la realidad y él no podía siquiera verbalizar para sí mismo su sentir.

—¿Dónde has estado? —se escuchó su profunda voz y levantó la mirada regresando de su letargo, estaba parado junto a la puerta de cristal que reflejaba la luz de la luna mirándose perfecto como siempre. No hacía las cosas nada fáciles.

—Fui a caminar.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos agachándose un poco.

No hubo respuesta.

De nada le serviría mentir y para ese momento no estaba nada bien. Miró su rostro acercarse al de él y sus labios se unieron. Timmy lo sujetó por ambos lados del rostro y correspondió el beso mientras sentía sus manos estrujar su espalda.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró sin separar sus labios completamente mientras sus respiraciones chocaban.

Timothée se relamió los labios y se separó un poco de él aún mirándolo, jamás había hecho eso, jamás había puesto distancia, y él pudo darse cuenta.

—Hay algo que necesito saber —silencio, lo miró unos segundos y después habló —¿qué sucederá después de terminar con el trabajo?

El semblante de Armie cambió por completo, su ligera sonrisa se volvió seria porque él también lo había pensado y por más que hubiera querido huir de la respuesta Timmy era el portador.

—No lo sé.

Se alejaron un poco más.

—Volverás con tu familia a seguir tu vida, y yo volveré a la mía.

—Tú eres parte de mi familia y de mi vida.

Timmy sonrió de forma condescendiente porque deseaba que fuera realidad, de verdad lo deseaba, pero jamás podría ser así.

—Armie, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—¿De donde viene todo esto? Creí que estábamos bien.

—No estamos bien, yo no estoy bien. Llevo años sintiéndome basura, pero simplemente no puedo decirte que no.

—Entonces no lo digas, aún tenemos tiempo para seguir juntos y ya después...

—... ¿Después nos preocuparemos? —interrumpió —Armie tienes una hermosa familia que te ama y a la que tú amas. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que yo no tengo lugar ahí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿A caso no entiendes?

—Armie, ya no puedo mentir...

—No hagas esto, Timmy. Por favor... —Su voz se quebró y sus ojos se volvieron más brillosos mientras se acercaba y lo sujetaba por los hombros. Repentinamente el rostro de Timmy se entristeció al punto en el que algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y dejó que la emoción lo doblegara porque estaba haciendo algo que se había prometido no hacer jamás.

Lo lastimaba.

—¿Dónde quedo yo, Armie?

—Conmigo Timmy, siempre conmigo.

Negaba con la cabeza y se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su sudadera mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás. Debía evitar a toda costa sentir su tacto porque entonces perdería la fuerza y terminaría entre sus brazos una vez más, pero alguien tenía que hacer lo correcto y ya no podía seguir esperando porque cada día que pasaba se volvía una estaca más clavada en su espalda.

—Ojalá fuera cierto.

—¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué mierda se supone que haga sin ti?

—Vivir.

—No.

—Armie, lo siento mucho —las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y su rostro se veía sonrojado.

—No Timmy. No, por favor... no hagas esto.

Timmy negaba con la cabeza y sintió que perdía el piso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y giró sobre sus talones para irse de ahí antes de que perdiera el poco control que tenía y comenzó a caminar.

—Te amo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron.

—Mierda, Timmy. Te amo tanto que duele.

Estaba estático dándole la espalda, no podía verlo a la cara y repentinamente sus pasos reanudaron su andar y comenzó a sollozar.

Pedía al cielo que estuviera mintiendo y que sus lágrimas fueran parte de su acto y que sus palabras fueran ensayadas. Pedía que terminara todo en ese momento, pero el eco aún retumbaba recordándole que jamás se habían dicho que se amaban, nunca había sido necesario porque las palabras sobran cuando todo lo demás hablaba.

Sintió su fuerte agarre estrujar su brazo y el peso de su cuerpo lo obligó a caer contra el suelo con fuerza.

Lo besaba mientras lloraba y lo sujetaba entre sus brazos que temblaban aferrándose a él. Jamás lo había visto así; vulnerable, roto, sintiendo el frío filo de la ausencia no anunciada. Deseaba que todo fuera mentira, pero en ese momento sólo había verdad.

No quería, pero él también lo amaba.


End file.
